


Burn

by c1nnam0n_r0llz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Other, Poetry, Unrequited Love, love vent, poem, vent - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1nnam0n_r0llz/pseuds/c1nnam0n_r0llz
Summary: Poem vent
Relationships: None





	Burn

This hurt, more than it should've.

My throat burned.

Felt like sour honey stuck in the back of my windpipe.

What used to be sweet left a burning sensation through my throat,

The water draining from my eyes.

Salty, painful, burning.

It's always burning, isn't it.

Sweet but burning.

That sweet blooming, starting at three am.

Hushed sounds of comfort.

Burn.

My chest, my heart, my face.

Hushed laughter.

Igniting that flamed that burned.

It was always burning.

Full circle now.

Ironic.

Burning brought me joy.

His voice burned my mind.

The slight anger,

Hurt,

Energy,

That was always behind that voice.

Burned my face.

That laugh.

Burned my heart.

All I could think of was that.

That burning in my throat.

No longer a pleasant burning.

Opposite.

That voice used to break, 

That laugh used to hurt,

Belonging to someone else.

Not me.

Never could have that.

That was far beyond my reach.

That voice was supposed to burn someone else.

Yet it burned me as well.

Yet that someone else had that pleasure

That privilege

To hold it everyday. 

Let it burn them willingly.

Unwilling for me.

To learn to live with that.

That voice that hurt yet burned.

No longer hurts,

Yet still burns.

People can't have everything.

I can't have his voice, his laugh.

But I can keep it close.

Close enough for it to stop hurting.

But still burning, just enough, to stay lit.

It’s staring to hurt again 


End file.
